Pauley Perrette
Pauley Perrette est une actrice américaine connue pour son rôle d'Abigail Sciuto dans la série NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales. Biographie Pauley Perrette est la fille d'un employé d'une compagnie de téléphone, elle se destinait à devenir agent fédéral. Elle étudie la criminologie à l'université, également la sociologie et la psychologie. Pour financer ses études, pendant trois ans elle tourne des publicités et des clips ce qui lui ouvre quelques portes vers le milieu des séries TV. Elle est apparue dans le clip de Madonna'' Secret'' et dans le clip de Mettalica The Unnamed Feeling. Elle intègre le groupe de rock Lo-Ball dont elle a été une des chanteuses. Elle est également poète et a déjà été publiée. En août 2016, elle participe au single #WhereIsTheLove du groupe Black Eyed Peas qui dénonce le terrorisme et le racisme. De 2003 à 2018, elle a incarné Abigail Sciuto dans NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales. Elle décide de quitter la série après avoir subi des agressions et intimidations pendant le tournage, notamment avec le chien de Mark Harmon. D'ailleurs dans les dernières saisons, Gibbs ne descend plus au laboratoire d'Abby, à cause de cela. Vie personnelle *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/PauleyP *Son compte Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/realpauleyp/ *Elle a été mariée à l'acteur et musicien Coyote Shivers pendant 3 ans. Son ex-mari n'a pas le droit de l'approcher sous ordonnance d'un juge. *Elle était fiancée au cameraman Michael Bosman pendant 4 ans. *Elle est fiancée à l'acteur anglais Thomas Arklie depuis décembre 2011. Ils ne se marieront que lorsque la "Proposition 8" sera annulée. *Parmi ses amis proches, on peut citer l'actrice Kristen Vangsness qui joue dans "Esprits Criminels". *Elle est naturellement blonde mais elle se teint les cheveux en noir. (Source) *En 2017, il est révélé qu'elle gagnait 8,5 millions de dollars par an grâce à NCIS. *En 2017, elle a révélé avoir été violé à l'âge de 15 ans par un étudiant ivre. Filmographie Cinéma *1997 : The Price of Kissing : Renee *1998 : **''Hand on the Pump'' : La "Hi-Girl" **''Hoofboy '' *1999 : Batman, la relève : le Film : la voix d'un officier de police *2000 : **''Civility'' : Carolyn **''Presque célèbre'' : Alice Wisdom *2001 : My First Mister : "Bébé" *2002 : **''Red Skies'' : Patty Peirson **''Le Cercle'' : Beth **''Hungry Hearts'' : Cokie Conner *2003 : **''Ash Tuesday'' : Gina Mascara **''Frère des ours'' : Voix d'une ourse amoureuse *2004 : **''Cut and Run'' : Jolene **''A Moment of Grace'' : Dr. Grace Peters *2005 : Potheads : The Movie : LuLu *2009 : Satan Hates You : Marie Flowers *2010 : I Am Bad : Mom Séries télévisées *1994 : ABC Afterschool Specials : Shannon *1996 à 1997 : **''Murder One'' : Gwen **''Frasier'' : Rebecca *1997 :'' Demain à la une'' : Theresa Laparko *1998 : **''That's Life'' : Lisa **''Une fille à scandales'' : Ilana **''The Drew Carey Show : Darcy *1999 : **''Jesse : Gwen **''Batman, la relève'' : la voix d'un policier **''Veronica's Closet'' : Nicole **''Sarah'' : Cecilia Wiznarski *2001 : **''Dead Last'' : Erica **''Smash'' : Charley **''Special Unit 2'' : Alice Cramer **''Philly'' créée par Steven Bochco et Alison Cross : Angela **''Dawson'' : Rachel Weir *2002 : **''24 heures chrono : Tanya **''Haunted : Nadine *2003 : **''Les Experts'' : Candice **''JAG'' : Abigail Sciuto *2003 à 2018 : NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales : Abigail Sciuto *2009 : ''NCIS: Los Angeles '': Abigail Sciuto Galerie photoshoot Pauley NOH8.jpg|Campagne "NOH8" (et photo de son compte Twitter) Pauley NOH8 2.jpg|Campagne "NOH8" Pauley NOH8 3.jpg|Campagne "NOH8" (et photo de son compte Twitter) Pauley CBS Watch 2.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch 4.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch 5.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch 6.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch 7.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch 8.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine Pauley CBS Watch.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Pauley CBS Watch 3.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Pauley CBS Watch 9.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Pauley CBS Watch 10.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Pauley CBS Watch 11.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Pauley CBS Watch 12.jpg|CBS Watch Magazine (Londres) Goth Couture.jpg Pauley Watch.jpg Pauley Watch 2.jpg Pauley Watch 3.jpg Pauley Watch 4.jpg Pauley Watch 5.jpg Pauley Watch 6.jpg Pauley Watch 7.jpg Pauley & Thomas Watch.jpg|Pauley et Thomas pour Watch Magazine (Londres) Galerie divers Pauley.jpg Lauren 1.jpg|Avec Lauren aux Emmy Award (2005) Upfront 2003.jpg|CBS Upfront 2003 Upfront 2003 2.jpg|CBS Upfront 2003 Pauley FYC.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Michael FYC.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Pauley FYC 2.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Cote FYC 3.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Emmy 2006.jpg|Emmy Award (2006) Sasha, Michael & Pauley.jpg|All Star Party (2004) Daniela & Paula.jpg|Avec Daniela Ruah Pauley 2.jpg|The Thirst Project 3rd Annual Gala (juin 2012) Pauley 3.jpg|The Thirst Project 3rd Annual Gala (juin 2012) Pauley 4.jpg|Avec Cote de Pablo CBS Upfront (mai 2012) Cote 07.jpg|Avec Cote de Pablo CBS UpFront (mai 2012) Michael 06.jpg|Avec Michael, Cote de Pablo et Rocky Carroll CBS Upfront (mai 2012) Pauley 10.jpg|CBS Upfront (mai 2012) Pauley 11.jpg|CBS Upfront (mai 2012) Pauley 5.jpg|26th Annual Genesis Awards (mars 2012) Pauley 6.jpg|Avec son fiancé Thomas Arklie (février 2012) Pauley 7.jpg|People's Choice Award (2011) Pauley 8.jpg|People's Choice Award (2011) Pauley 01.jpg|Grammy Awards (2012) Pauley 02.jpg|Grammy Awards (2012) Pauley 03.jpg|Grammy Awards (2012) Pauley 04.jpg|People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 05.jpg|People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 06.jpg|Avec Kaley Cuoco aux People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 07.jpg|People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 08.jpg|People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 09.jpg|People's Choice Award (2012) Pauley 12.jpg|Avec Cote de Pablo & Daniela Ruah Daniela 28.jpg|Avec Michael et le cast de NCIS L.A pour regarder les seasons finales (2012) Pauley & Joe.jpg|Avec Joe Spano Pauley & David.jpg|Avec David McCallum Cast.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) Cast 2.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) Cast 4.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) Cast 6.jpg|The Extra Show (avril 2011) NCIS 41.jpg|Tournage Brain 3.jpg|Avec Brian Dietzen Pauley 13.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Pauley 14.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge avec Daniela Ruah Cast 7.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast 8.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast 9.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast 10.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge Cast NCIS.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge avec le cast de NCIS LA Cast NCIS 2.jpg|Au CBS Connect Lounge avec le cast de NCIS LA Pauley 15.jpg|Tournage de l'épisode 23 saison 9 Pauley Fame 2.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Pauley Fame.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 12.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 9.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 8.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 7.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 6.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) Mark Fame 5.jpg|Remise de l'étoile de Mark Harmon sur le Walk of Fame (1er octobre 2012) S10 NCIS.jpg|Saison 10 épisode de Noël - tournage S10 NCIS 3.png|Pauley & Gary Glasberg - tournage Brian 4.jpg|Avec Brian, Cote et Michael à l'Hôpital des Enfants de Los Angeles (décembre 2012) Brian 15.jpg Pauley Trevor.jpg|Au Trevor Project avec Ashley Fink et Chris Colfer Pauley Trevor 2.jpg|Au Trevor Project Pauley Trevor 3.jpg|Au Trevor Project Pauley Trevor 4.jpg|Au Trevor Project avec Thomas Arklie Pauley Trevor 5.jpg|Au Trevor Project avec Thomas Arklie Pauley AIDS.jpg|Avec Dot Marie Jones aux AIDS Walk Los Angeles Pauley Hero Dog.jpg|The American Humane Association's Hero Dog Awards 2012 Pauley Grammy.png|Avec Josh Groban aux Pré-Grammys Awards 2013 Pauley Grammy 2.png|Avec Bruno Mars aux Pré-Grammys Awards 2013 Pauley Grammy 3.png|Avec LL Cool J aux Pré-Grammys Awards 2013 Pauley Grammy 4.jpg|Aux Pré-Grammys Awards 2013 Pauley Grammy 5.jpg|Avec Rihanna aux Pré-Grammys Awards 2013 Upfront 13.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 12.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 11.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 10.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 9.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 8.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 6.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 5.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 4.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 3.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 2.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront.jpg|CBS Upfront 2013 Upfront 16.jpg|Avec Robin Williams lors des Upfronts 2013 Pauley & Thomas.png|Thomas, son fiancé et leurs 2 chiens ! Pauley TCA13.jpg|Summer TCA 2013 NCIS TCA13.jpg|Summer TCA 2013 Pauley, Mark & Robert.jpg|Avec Mark Harmon & Robert Wagner Upfronts 2014.jpg|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 6.jpg|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 10.png|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 11.jpg|CBS Upfront 2014 Upfronts 2014 13.png|CBS Upfront 2014 Pauley & Mcihael 2014.jpg|Visite aux enfants hospitalisés de Los Angeles (4/12/14) Pauley Grammy 2015.jpg|Grammy Awards (2015) Pauley Grammy 2015-2.jpg|Avec Thomas aux Grammy Awards (2015) Final party S12 2.jpg|Avec Emily et Michael à la fête de la fin de la saison 12 Final party S12.jpg|Avec Emily et Michael à la fête de la fin de la saison 12 Summer Soirée 2015 2.jpg|Summer Soirée CBS 2015 Summer Soirée 2015 6.jpg|Summer Soirée CBS 2015 Summer Soirée 2015 7.jpg|Summer Soirée CBS 2015 TCA 2016 6.jpg|TCA 2016 Pauley bep.jpg|Avec will.i.am pour #WhereIsTheLove Pauley bep clip.png|WhereIsTheLove Vidéo thumb|left|270 px|"Fear" thumb|right|270 px|"Fire in Your Eyes" (ft. B. Taylor) thumb|left|270 px|"Attention Please" (ft.DMC) thumb|right|270 px|#WhereIsTheLove Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:NCIS: Los Angeles Catégorie:Casting Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Saison 8 Catégorie:Saison 9 Catégorie:Saison 10 Catégorie:Saison 11 Catégorie:Saison 12 Catégorie:Saison 13 Catégorie:Saison 8 JAG Catégorie:Saison 1 L.A Catégorie:Saison 14 Catégorie:Saison 15 Catégorie:Casting principal